Captain, My Captain
by gottabegenki
Summary: Luffy is dead. Atleast he was supposed to be. But three years after he has reappeared! Now his crew is reunited, but can they continue on their journey if Luffy doesn't even remember them? And will the unknown kidnapper let Luffy go so easily?
1. Goodbye and Hello

Author's Notes:  
  
My first One Piece fan fiction! ~claps~ This series is so   
addicting. ^-^ Since I'm an evil author I wanted to write a story to   
test how deep the loyalty of Luffy's friends lay and how far they would   
go for him. This story will have them go through hell and back, but it's   
not going to be entirely dark. Be prepared for an epic! ^_~  
  
And strangely enough for me, it's not yaoi! Maybe someday I'll   
write a yaoi OP fic which will start as a ZoroxLuffy but end as a ZoroxSanji  
because Luffy is too dumb to realize he's being courted. =P But this one   
right here is purely innocent friendship.  
  
IMPORTANT: This follows the OP story faithfully until Luffy's   
fight with Crocodile! There it bridges off to this scenario!  
  
OP isn't mine. ^-^  
Captain, My Captain  
Chapter 1: Goodbye and Hello  
His head was raised as the stones fell, straw hand tilted   
lopsidedly on his head. Wide, innocent black eyes continued to shine   
brightly despite the fact that the building around him crumbled and   
all possible exits were closed.   
  
Monkey D. Luffy wasn't afraid to die.  
  
If it was fate for his adventure to end here, he would accept   
it with a grin as he did with everything else. The Going Merry's   
captain believed in making sure every minute he lived wasn't going to   
be something he regretted. If his dream wasn't going to be his, then   
it would be someone else's. Luffy had no room or time for regret. It   
was just the way he was.   
  
A hugs scuttling spider caught Luffy's attention and he   
blinked and kneeled down to poke at it, laughing softly to himself as   
it tried to scuttle away. 'Nami would be so scared if she were here!  
  
"You're insane..."  
  
Luffy turned to look as Crocodile pulled himself painfully to   
his feet. The man was in bad shape, possibly worse than he was. Blood   
tricked down his forehead and from his lips while the muscular legs   
shook with the exertion of standing.  
  
"You're insane." Crocodile repeated. "You're going to die boy. My powers   
will allow me to escape but yours will do nothing to help. And you still   
laugh as if it doesn't matter?"  
  
All Crocodile got in answer was a grin as Luffy reached up to   
touch the hat on his head. Then the youth turned away, merely watching   
the stones as they fell.  
  
Crocodile was in no hurry to escape. He could leave anytime he wanted. So he  
stayed to watch his enemy, confusion runny through his head. Why didn't he   
run? Why wasn't he afraid? Lips pulled up into a bloody smile as he chuckled  
under his breath.   
  
Was this boy crazy? Or was he unbelievably brave? Monkey D.   
Luffy... he had caught Crocodile's interest. Perhaps it would be a   
waste to let him die.  
  
Suddenly the roof shattered and crashed to where the two men   
had stood. And so the building fell.  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"LUFFY!!" Vivi tried to pull at the heavy rocks, nails bloodied as she   
scrabbled in vain to get to her captain. Tears filled purple eyes and ran   
down dusty cheeks as the Alabasta princess fell to her knees before the   
rubble.  
  
'Please! Not Luffy! He can't be dead! This whole war... it was ended with   
his help! He has to see what he saved!' These thoughts in mind Vivi stood up   
once again and began to pull at the rocks with renewed strength.  
  
"Princess Vivi!" Chaka grabbed and attempted to hold the princess still.   
"It's no use Princess Vivi!"  
  
The blue haired girl struggled to pull out of his hold. "How   
can you say that! Luffy can't be dead! He can't!"  
  
A small movement to her left caught Vivi's attention and she   
ran into her father's arms. Cobra, having escaped ahead, hugged her   
tightly as she cried. "I'm sorry Vivi..."  
  
The rest of the Going Merry crew at that moment rushed into   
the boulevard. Chopper glanced from Vivi to the rubble and asked in a   
small voice. "Luffy... where's Luffy?"  
  
Nami walked towards the rubble and touched a rough stone. "He   
can't be..?"  
  
"LUFFY!!!"  
  
Vivi's scream echoed against the walls. And the small group   
remained silent as disbelief settled in.  
  
Luffy... was dead?  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Then waited for a week. Then for a month. After more than 90 days passed they   
finally realized Luffy wasn't going to return. The Going Merry crew   
couldn't bring themselves to continue to sail the Grand Line. Why   
should they? Without a captain to lead them and their dreams, it   
wasn't worth it.  
  
So they each went their separate ways. Sanji started his own restaurant   
ship and became the most famous chef on the Grand Line. Zoro continued his   
quest in becoming the most famous swordsman and returned to being a pirate   
hunter. Nami and Chopper settled down in Alabasta with Vivi and were her   
advisor and doctor respectively while Usopp traveled the desert to continue   
building his knowledge of engineering.  
  
Everyone had given up on their dreams. They didn't have the will to set out   
and make them real. The driving force, their captain, was gone.  
  
And so the former Going Merry crew settled down into their new lives.   
Until that day, three years later, he returned.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
In the now grassy Alabasta streets, two young women made their way through   
the crowd. A small string of gaurds trailed them, only stopping to give them   
privacy when they finally reached their destination. It was monument of   
Alabasta, a small garden in the middle of the city, a lone building set right  
within the middle of it.  
  
"It's been three years hasn't it?" Vivi turned to give Nami a smile. "Seems   
like it's been so much longer."  
  
"Things like this always seem that way." Nami dismounted from her camel. Then   
pushing her long orange hair away from her eyes she sighed. "Chopper still   
won't come here along with us. I think he hates it when we see him cry."  
  
Vivi slid off Karue and walked towards the small stone building that was   
infact a mausoleum. The room was empty except for a lone straw hat was   
settled upon an empty marble coffin.   
  
They had never found the body.  
  
Nami walked towards it and patted the hat. "Hey Luffy. Three years since   
you've left ne? We brought you some meat." She laughed, fighting tears. "Not   
that you can eat it! But I'm sure you'll appreciate it where ever you are."  
  
Vivi took the huge piece of meat from Karue, setting it down to explain.   
"Usopp-san, Mr. Bushido and Sanji-san will be here later. They haven't arrived  
yet..." She fought to smile. "We'll be having a party in your memory at the   
palace Luffy-san! Maybe you can watch it from where you are."  
  
Nami dropped the hat and took a step back. "Well, we'll be seeing you again   
tomorrow! No meat this time though. It's only for special occasions, since   
you -ARE- dead!" Her voice was bitter, fists clenched at her sides.  
  
Vivi looked shocked. "Nami-san!"  
  
"You idiot!" Nami covered her face with her hands. "You had to go and die   
didn't you! Where was your promise of being 'The King of Pirates'! I trusted   
my dream to you!" The tears she had been fighting escaped and ran down her   
cheeks. When Vivi touched her shoulder Nami pulled away and stormed out, not   
botheirng to look back.  
  
"Nami-san..."  
  
Vivi then merely stood in respectful silence as she said a silent prayer in   
respect for the dead. It had been three years... yet the wounds have yet to   
heal.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Zoro stood in the middle of an alleyway, black eyes surveying   
his surroundings catiously.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" He scratched his head in confusion. 'Damn Alabasta...   
it has too much streets! And I can't read the damn directions to Vivi's palace  
that the stupid cook gave me!' Zoro vowed to punish Sanji when he finally   
reached the party. Slowly and painfully. That train of thought brought a   
smirk to the swordsman's lips.  
  
Zoro continued to walk aimlessly, finally reaching the more unsavory part of   
Vivi's kingdom. The streets were filled with trash and grimy water while the   
fully cloaked people around him were hunched in dark corners. The only   
probable reason why he wasn't robbed yet was because of his swords that were   
in plain view. Finally realizing he was hopelessly lost he searched about for   
someone to ask directions from.   
  
At that moment someone bumped against him and he snatched the offending   
stranger's arm before he got away. The man, that much he could decipher   
despite the fact that he was heavily cloaked, stopped and turned to him.  
  
"Hey, do you know which street to take to Alabasta palace?"  
  
"Eh? I dunno. Are you lost? That's alright! I get lost all the time!"  
  
Zoro's heart stopped. "Yo-you..."  
  
"Well, I gotta go! Boss is waiting for-"  
  
Interrupting the stranger's words, Zoro pulled off the cloak covering the man's  
head. A painfully familiar face stared back up at him, black eyes blinking in  
confusion.  
  
"Luffy!"  
  
The Going Merry captain grinned and said something Zoro had   
entirely not expected.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
~tbc~  
  
Characters may be OOC because I'm a bad author. ^_~   
And grammar mistakes are all my fault. Cali has never had a pre-reader   
because she doesn't know what to do with them. ^.^* 


	2. Going Merry' once again

Author's Note:  
  
Geh. This prolly has a lot of typo's but I have no time to edit it!  
^_^ Now gotta go study! Enjoy another chapter. Or suffer through it since  
it written with my pathetic writing skills. ^_^  
Captain, My Captain  
Chapter 2: 'Going Merry' once again?  
Tony Tony Chopper liked to consider himself a calm creature.   
He believed he had gone a long way from his past panicky self who ran   
in circles when faced with something he didn't have the power to   
handle. Unfortunately that was because he had been mostly subjected to   
the relative calm of the Alabasta castle. He had almost forgotten how   
insane his old comrades could be.  
  
"Sanji!" Chopper screamed from behind one of the stone   
pillars, teeth now sharp fangs. "What are you thinking bringing that   
that that... creature here?!?!"  
  
The blonde cook blinked with his one visible eye. "Aa? This?"   
Sanji grinned and patted the multi-colored fish he had slung over his   
shoulder. Twice the cook's size, it blinked its 14 eyes simultaneously   
and opened its mouth, exposing teeth 3 feet long and sharp as   
daggers. "This is the main dish I'll be serving at the party. Isn't it   
amazing? I found it off the coast and it can even breathe out of water!"   
He gave it another affectionate pat.  
  
"Aaaaahhhh! It's looking at me!" Chopper cringed behind the   
pillar, small hooves pulling his hat to cover his eyes. Sanji walked up   
to him and knelt, curled eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Hey. you allright?"  
  
When Chopper looked up to reply he came face to   
face with the fish creature's teeth.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Chopper ran   
about in panic until he suddenly bounced off something solid.  
'Please don't let it be the fish! Not the fish! Not the-' He peeked with  
one eye, face suddenly lighting up in delight when he recognized who he had  
bumped into.  
  
"Ah! Chopper! Long time no see! Wait till I tell you about my   
wonderful desert fairing adventures! Man! I fought a Bear as big as   
this castle!"  
  
Sanji gave the newcomer a fond but still slightly annoyed   
look. "There aren't any bears in Alabasta idiot."  
  
Usopp shot him a glare, long pointed nose up in the air. "You   
just haven't explored the unknown regions as I have! Hahaha!"  
  
"Usopp-san! Welcome!" Chopper glomped the goggled man. "Really? You had   
lots of adventures?"  
  
"Of course! It would take a year to tell them all! So I'll just   
choose the best most dangerous to tell you!"  
  
Chopper clapped his hooves together in excitement. "Yay!!   
Really?!"  
  
Suddenly Usopp screamed and took out his slingshot. "There's a   
monster on your back Sanji!!! J-j-just stay still and I'll kill it!"  
  
"Are you an idiot? This is dinner."  
  
"WHAT?! How can you even eat that! I bet it poisonous!"  
  
Suddenly a feminine voice floated in from the courtyard, tone   
amused. "Sanji-kun, you aren't trying to poison us are you?"  
  
"Nami-san!!!" Hearts in his eyes Sanji skipped forward, fish   
left forgotten in the ground. Usopp and Chopper shivered as it   
attempted to flop it way towards them.  
  
"Don't leave your monster by itself!" Usopp raged.  
  
"But at the moment the beautiful Nami-san is more important!"   
Sanji took her hand and kissed it. "I shall prepare the most delicious   
meal for you! Oooooh! Nami-san with long hair is so beautiful!"  
  
"Ah! Thank you Sanji-kun!" Nami patted the cook's head. "But   
make sure you don't serve that fish whole ne? Cut it up a little, it   
might scare the guests."  
  
"Ah! Sanji-san!" Vivi appeared with Karue. Her pretty face was lit up   
with a bright smile. "Usopp-san! Welcome! I'm so glad you came!"  
  
"Hey! Long time no see!" Usopp walked towards Vivi and Nami, Chopper settled  
comfortably on his shoulders. "So when does the party start?"  
  
"At 8 PM tonight." Vivi glanced around. "Is Mr. Bushido here   
yet? I was hoping we could have tea by ourselves before the   
big crowd arrives. Then I have to greet the guests and we'll barely have any   
time to talk."  
  
Sanji smirked smugly to himself. "I'm sure he's lost, the   
idiot. And I even gave him directions." He lit a cigarette and blew   
the smoke in the air.  
  
"Oh. We should wait for him then..."  
  
Nami waved Vivi's idea off. "Zoro won't mind. He would have   
just slept the whole time anyway. Let's go have some tea! I'm   
parched!"  
  
Suddenly Chopper panicked. "Sanji! You're fish is tying to eat   
a guard!"  
  
"Aa... hey! Don't try to stab my fish!"  
  
"But the monster's trying to eat him!" Usopp pointed out.  
  
Nami and Vivi laughed as they watched Sanji try to save his   
fish, its jaws completely locked on to a guard's armored leg.   
  
But where in Alabasta was Zoro?  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean you don't know who I am?! Are you an   
idiot?!"  
  
Luffy waved him off. "But I don't know you! If I knew someone   
who steals swords I would remember!"  
  
"I didn't steal any of these stupid! They're all mine!" Zoro's   
teeth turned into fangs as he screamed.  
  
"Aa? Why do you have three for? How to you carry the other   
one, with your foot?" Suddenly Luffy started to laugh. "You fight with   
one foot! Hahahahaha! How interesting!"  
  
Zoro gave him a sound smack on the head but Luffy only gave   
him a wide grin, still shaking slightly as he tried to muffle his   
snickers. The swordsman gave up on trying to get his captain to see   
reason, Nami was the one best at that. Luffy also seemed honest when he said   
he didn't remeber who he was, as unlikely as that seemed to Zoro. The guy   
probably needed a doctor... which meant he had take him to Chopper. Who   
unfortunately was in the castle he couldn't find. He was hopelessly   
lost and he was sure Luffy wouldn't know where it was, knowing his sense of   
direction.  
  
Suddenly another cloaked figure approached them and came to   
a stop, slim figure belying it to be a woman. She didn't lift her face   
but Luffy seemed to recognize her instantly. Marching to her side he looked up  
into her hooded face. "Nico! I'm glad I found you! I turned down a street,   
then another, then suddenly I didn't know where I was!"  
  
Zoro touched his swords. Nico? It didn't ring any bells. But if   
she was responsible for Luffy's disappearance....  
  
"Are you looking for the castle? If you take a left here and   
keep going straight you'll hit it." The woman's voice was soft and   
sultry, one dark toned hand rested lightly on Luffy's shoulder. Zoro merely   
nodded but refused to move.   
  
The woman spoke again, amusement in her voice. "Oh? Aren't you   
going to leave?"  
  
"Of course. But I'll be leaving with Luffy." Zoro smirked, thumb pushing   
one of the hilt of his swords up so that some of the metal was seen. "Unless   
you don't agree."  
  
Luffy frowned. "Hey! You're rude! I don't even know you!" He   
stopped when the woman reached out and tugged at his bangs. "Ara? Nico?"  
  
"Just go Luffy. There'll be lost of meat at the party he'll be going   
to." Zoro glared at her when she said that. This woman knew of the   
private party? That was a bit too much information for a random person on   
the street to know. Her voice was strangely familiar as well...  
  
"Really?! Meat?! Yeah!" Suddenly Luffy turned quickly from ecstatic to   
depressed, scuffing up the dusty ground with his feet. "But the boss wants me   
back in an hour.... he'll be mad."  
  
"I'll cover for you." Nico gave him a slight push. "Don't worry. Just   
snatch me a good book or two okay?" Then she turned to walk away, not even   
pausing when Zoro drew all his swords. He moved to intercept her but Luffy   
stepped in his way and stared up at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Ah! You put it in your mouth! Doesn't it cut your lip? Ouch!   
Looks painful!" Zoro nearly tripped backwards when Luffy reached out to touch   
the blade.  
  
"You idiot! You'll push it in then it'll really cut me!"  
  
Luffy merely grinned in reply. Stepping around him Zoro looked about   
surroundings, but the woman called Nico was already gone. 'Damn it... at least   
I have Luffy.' Then the swordsman slowly realized what this really meant.   
Their crew was complete again. They could continue on their adventure. Their   
dreams... did that mean he would be able to meet and challenge Mihawk again?  
  
"Hey? Are you alright? Let's go to the meat!" Luffy blinked   
as Zoro reached out to ruffle his hair, the only gesture of   
affection the swordsman would allow himself.  
  
"You idiot... I missed you even though I didn't want to."  
  
"Eh? But I don't know you!"  
  
"..." A vein popped up in Zoro's forehead. "Just shut up till we   
get there alright!"  
  
"Meat! Meat!"  
  
~TBC~  
  
Kinda plot less chapter... more plot in next one! ^-^ 


End file.
